Guild
Guilds are association between players. Players can interact with each other, contribute to level up their guild, and much more. Note: Players wishing to do any recruiting on this wikia, are required to do so in the forums. Any pages created for a specific guild will be removed without warning and the editor notified. It is suggested that you recruit in-game instead. Overview To access the Guild interface from inside the game, press "G" on your keyboard, or use the icon in the UI at the bottom right of the screen (looks like a castle rook). Guild Leaders can upload an icon for their guild that will show next to the player's name if they are a member of that guild. The current max size for a guild is 99 players. Players wishing to join a guild can use the Guild interface to search through and apply for a guild that is recruiting. Players applying will be able to leave a short message in the interface using the "Edit About Me" button at the bottom, telling leaders about themselves and the leaders can decided whether or not to accept that player into the Guild. Guild Leaders who are recruiting can leave a description in the interface, telling players about their guild and any requirements they may have. Creation A Guild only requires one player to start one but that player must be a minimum level of 20 and pay the current fee of 100g. Guild Interface The guild interface or menu contains various information about the guild. There are six tabs available to view: General, Roster, Message, Management, Recruitment and Guild Events. General General is the standard tab when the player opens the interface. The Guild Info contains: *''Guild emblem'' *The guild's name *The creation date *The Guild Master *Number of members in the guild and the number online at the moment *''Activeness'' *Guild Level (Lv) *The number of Barter Points one have In order to contribute guild EXP to the guild level, members have to collect a number of materials under supplies. By contributing, individual members will gain Barter Points which may be used to purchase items posted in the Guild Auction House. The Guild can also get a rewards here. An authorized guild member can summon a huge Dragomon to appear at the Guild Lodge through the Summon Dragomon button. It is only available at Lv5 and higher level guilds. Dragomon can only be summoned once a day and the limit resets at 5:30 am each day. The Guild Lodge is a guild-exclusive map which acts like a town and can be reached anywhere except in dungeons. It has lots of helpful NPC, such as Bank Teller, Dragocite Merchant and Master Craftsman. The Guild Lodge also has guild-exclusive NPCs like Guild Bank Teller, Guild Auctioneer and Guild Vendor. Members can also check Guild Announcements and Quit the Guild in this tab. Roster Roster is the tab where members can view the history of memorable happenings and most of all view the roster. The player can view the number of members online and also offline by enabling the "Show offline members" button. The columns reveal each members name, Lv, class, rank, channel/zone and contribution. The player can also right-click on a members name and choose an action. Message In this tab members with authorization can post messages that can be seen by all other members. It works like a bulletin board. Members with special authorization have also the rights to set a sticky and delete messages. Management Management is where members can see all the ranks, what kind of authority different ranks has, recruit message, edit emblem and edit the guild announcement. Only members with the right authority can edit edit these. This is where the guild master can disband the guild too. The ranks works as hierarchy in the guild. Different ranks have different authority, which allows the ranks to perform different actions. The rank names are editable and has specific color banners in the following order, from lowest to highest rank: green, blue, purple, orange, red and yellow. Yellow rank is the guild master rank and has all authorities available by default and can not be changed. The recruit message is where the guild can open itself to recruitment and edit its recruit message. The guild's emblem can be edited by uploading. The emblem has to be in BMP format and 32x32 Pixels big. Recruitment Players that send recruitment applications will be shown in the recruitment tab. Members with authority will be able to accept or decline their application as well as invite someone by typing in their user name. The applications will be shown by name, Lv, class and submission date with their recruitment description on the window below. Guild Events TBA. Guild Lodge TBA. Summon Dragomon TBA. See also *Family Category:Gameplay Category:Social